<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Same Sky by yespolkadot_kitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376477">The Same Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty'>yespolkadot_kitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom, Sand Castle (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Married Sex, romantic smut and fluff, smutty fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from an anon Tumblr user: "romantic sex with Capt. Syverson." For the purposes of this fic, I've christened him Cal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Same Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Cal lingered over the wine after dinner, a rich red rioja. The notes of coffee and redcurrants tingled on your tongue, and you reached across the table to take your husband’s hand.<br/>
He shipped out tomorrow, so you’d prepared a meal to send him off, thick slabs of rare sirloin, accompanied by garlic-fried spinach and plenty of soft rice.<br/>
“Darlin’ that was something else,” Cal praised, smoothing his thumb over your knuckles, his blue eyes the shade of the ocean.<br/>
He’d let his hair grow out some after the end of his last tour, and it curled over his forehead boyishly. Thankfully, he’d kept his beard. You liked the beard, loved how it felt between your thighs. The hair was a nice addition, though - good to hang on to during sex.<br/>
“Wanted to give you a good send off,” you murmured, raising to clear the plates.<br/>
“Let me do that after,” Cal insisted, pulling you back down. “Sit, finish your wine, and then come out on the porch.”<br/>
“Okay…?”<br/>
He swaggered off - you’d never get tired of looking at his fantastic ass as long as you lived - and you did as he’d suggested, looking out of the kitchen window at the Texas sunset, all bleeding oranges and yellows and pinks. It never failed to relax you, just like looking at the stars. Wherever the Army took Cal, you were always looking at the same sky, and the thought comforted you. Not enough, but that was every army wife’s lot.<br/>
You’d do it all again just to have this time with Cal.<br/>
You took the final sip of your wine and felt vain enough to nip into the bathroom to fluff your hair and refresh your tinted lip balm.<br/>
When you stepped out on to the porch - you lived a five minute walk from the nearest neighbours, so no chance of being overlooked - Cal lay on a blanket on the huge, covered outdoor daybed. It had been an extravagant gift for your wedding from both yours and Cal’s parents, and you thanked them every day for it.<br/>
Laying inside it made you feel like the daughter of a wealthy sultan.<br/>
He’d lit a bunch of outdoor candles and had them strewn on the porch, the flames flickering gently in the encroaching dusk. The chirp of cicadas only added to the whole summer romance of the mood, as Cal reached under the pillow and produced a single wildflower.<br/>
You laughed. “What is this?”<br/>
“What, I can’t romance my woman before I ship out?” Cal raised a brow in challenge. He crooked a finger towards you. “C’mere, darlin’.”<br/>
His drawl made you shiver with anticipation, and you joined him on the bed. He stroked the flower against your cheek, petals silk soft, and then gently eased forward the jersey neck of your dress and dropped them stem inside.<br/>
“Oops.”<br/>
You rolled your eyes as Cal slowly lifted the hem of your black dress, motioning for you to lay back as he did so. With a happy sigh, desire stirring in your belly, you did so, and he started kissing his way up your softly rounded stomach, up to your bra line. The flower fell loose when he unhooked the front clasp of your bra, tickling as it slipped on to the bed.<br/>
You tangled your hands in his short, thick hair as he started to sup at your nipples, teasing one at a time, his tongue giving just enough friction to start an answering clench between your legs.<br/>
“Lord, will I miss this,” he murmured in that gorgeous drawl against the curve of your breast. “I’m gon’ miss your sweet body, your mouth-” he paused to kiss you hotly, his lips gentle on yours, the rasp of his beard a delicious little hurt. “And everything attached to it.”<br/>
“Cal,” you groaned.<br/>
“Patience, darlin’. Let me make this good for you.”<br/>
He was a giver in bed, always putting your pleasure before his. The perfect Southern gentleman.<br/>
“I don’t want to wait,” you complained, but then he was licking your nipples again, and grinding against you, the ridge of his cock hard through the butter-soft denim of his worn-to-death jeans.<br/>
“Sorry, baby girl, your pleasure first.” And he maneuvered himself down your body, licking up the fabric of your panties before you had a chance to move. The pleasure spiked and you felt a hot pulse of wetness between your legs as Cal tugged down your underwear and balled it up, shoving it into his pocket. “Somethin’ to keep me warm while I’m serving,” he grinned, and before you could chastise him, he bent to the task of making you sob his name, your hands wild in his hair.<br/>
He traced patterns on your clit, keeping up just the right pressure to have you hovering on the edge, but not enough to make you come. You keened his name, bucked your hips against his face. He held your thighs down as they trembled, and glanced up, meeting your gaze as he finally sucked the tight bundle of nerves into his mouth.<br/>
You came on a gasp, your body shaking with the force of your release. You were dimly aware of Cal shoving off his jeans and socks, and you sighed with happiness as he covered you, his body broad and heavy and warm and just perfection.<br/>
“Now,” you commanded, and you hooked your legs over Cal’s hips as he thrust inside you, all the way to the hilt. You groaned at the overwhelming pleasure of it as he bottomed out, your muscles still contracting from the orgasm.<br/>
Cal sucked in a breath. “Fuck, woman. You’ll be the death of me.” He started to move, slowly at first, and you braced your feet on his calves, not letting him pull out too far.<br/>
“Wait. I can’t.. Need to deeper.” Cal disengaged one of your legs and pinned it to the bed, changing the angle, letting him thrust even deeper, hitting the spot inside you he rarely touched. You cried out with pleasure he thrust in earnest, your nails digging into his shoulders as you held him tightly.<br/>
“Oh baby girl, you feel so good,” he rasped against your neck, and you felt the stirrings of another orgasm, your internal muscles fluttering.<br/>
“Come for me,” Cal coaxed, lifting his pelvis so the base of his cock hit your clit, and you saw stars, muscles spasming as Cal let go too, tumbling over the cliff edge of climax with you.<br/>
The stars were winking into the sky one by one as you came to, blinking off the post-sex stupor.<br/>
Cal rolled to the side and brought you with him, and you snuggled into the hollow of his shoulder, one hand playing idly with his beard.<br/>
“I’m not even properly undressed,” you laughed.<br/>
“Couldn’t wait to be inside you, darlin’.” he chuckled. “I can never get enough of you. You’re what keeps me going, all I want to come home to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>